The Order of Maesters
The maesters are an order of scholars, healers, postmen, and scientists who are trained at a school called the Citadel, which is located in Oldtown. House Hightower was integral in the Citadel's foundation, and continues to patronize the order. They are sometimes called "the knights of the mind." Grand Maester The Grand Maester is currently Harrold (/u/coronarytrees), previously Maester at Sunspear and Archmaester of Medicine and Healing. They were preceded by Grand Maester Elston, who died in 351AC. At the Citadel Archmaesters * Black iron (ravenry) - Archmaester Arvyn - /u/themaesterymachine (previously Archmaester Imry) * Brass * Bronze (astronomy) * Copper (history) - Archmaester Leo - /u/easpaig * Electrum (astrology) * Yellow Gold (economics) - Archmaester Kromley (murdered in the streets of Oldtown by an unidentified assailant.) * Iron (warcraft) - At some point an Archmaester of Warcraft trains Luthor Tyrell in the way of Logistics within warfare. * Lead * Pale steel (smithing) * Pewter * Platinum * Red gold * Silver (medicine and healing) * Steel * Tin * Valyrian steel (magic and the occult) (Archmaester Selwyn - speciality unknown) Maesters * Abelar - a kindly man who is most commonly associated with the teaching of acolytes in the arts of Healing. He watches over an autopsy performed by Owen Swyft. * Alexander - originally of Tyrell descent. * Damon - An unorthodox, to say the least, Maester who has a gift for anatomy. He has a dark and sinister reputation. /u/Ser-Patrick * Lothor - an older colleague of Perestan. * Ordello - an originally Essosi man who has proven himself to be a capable inventor - /u/Johngotrp. * Perestan - currently working to manage the great libraries of the Citadel. - /u/Peltsy * Randyll - a colleague of Perestan and one of his best friends. * Robert - he buys some rare books from Rodrik Stark Acolytes and Novices * Archibald - A young novice who greatly admires Archmaester Leo. * Hallis - Hallis and Larence are currently studying for their silver link, under direction from Maester Abelar. * Larence - Larence and Hallis are currently studying for their silver link, under direction from Maester Abelar. The Crownlands Castle Stockworth - Maester Tytos Driftmark - Maester Garrick Dun Fort - Maester Godric Griffon's Roost - Maester Benjen King's Landing (Under service of House Talyn) - Maester Kaenic Rook's Rest - Maester Ronas Stonedance - Maester Lorent Dorne Ghost Hill - Maester Torrom Hellholt - An unnamed Maester who has been kidnapped by Orros Uller High Hermitage - Maester Hugor Skyreach - Maester Rickard The Tor - Maester Alleras Yronwood - Maester Aron Wyl - Maester Tybolt The Iron Islands Hammerhorn - Maester Erich Pyke - Maester Lucimore The North Barrow Hall - Maester Lewys Bear Island - Maester Goddard Cerwyn Keep - Maester Rodrick Deepwood Motte - Maester Haryld Highpoint - Maester Edwyle Ironrath - Maester Veramyr Oldcastle - Maester Allard The Rills - Maester Ryfred The Lands of the Norrys - Maester Zakar (previously Maester Robert) White Harbour - Maester Timmons (previously Maester Melwyn) Winterfell - Maester Edric The Reach Bitterbridge - Maester Humfrey Brightwater Keep - Maester Tommen (previously Maester Lewis) Coldmoat - Maester Gormun Goldengrove - Maester Janos Greenshield - Maester Stevron Highgarden - Maester Matthos Honeyholt - Maester Creeger Old Oak - Maester Symeon Oldtown (Hightower) - Maesters Robard and Kirth Oldtown (The Starry Sept) - Maester Jaime Starpike - Maester Lyle Tumbleton - Maester Dunnan Uplands - Maester Eustace Whitegrove - Maester Leo The Riverlands Harrenhal - Maester Elwood Raventree Hall - Maester Osmund Riverrun - Maester Poul Stone Hedge - Maester Edwyn The Stormlands Blackhaven - Maester Mandon Bronzegate - Maester Jonothor Evenfall Hall - Maester Christor Greenstone - Maester Rupert Harvest Hall - Maester Brynden Stonehelm - Maester Branton The Vale Egen Keep - Maester Robin Heart's Home - (Previously Maester Broyle) Longbow Hall - Maester Edric Pebble - Maester Hubert Redfort - Maester Ellendor Runestone - Maester Willum The Eyrie - Maester Wendell The Westerlands Banefort - Maester Torman Casterly Rock - Maester Creysen Castermere - Maester Edwin Cornfield - Maester Locus Crakehall - Maester Tim Feastfires - Maester Mandon Payne Hall - Maester Allard The Crag - Maester Gawen Garner - Maester Sandor The Wall and Beyond = Other Upon ''The Flying Dornishman ''- Maester Boremund Amongst the Stormcrowns - Maester Preston Somewhere within the Blackwood Vale - Maester Vayon An unnamed maester how teaches Eldora, a commoner, before he dies. In the employ of Sallarion Saan - Maester Davros Category:Organizations Category:Oldtown